this_fat_of_minefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Idź skosztować jej cudownych potraw
Bez chwili wahania schwyciła cię swoimi żylastymi, ścięgnistymi i nadwyraz długimi łapami za ramię, uczepiając się niczym gibon gałęzi, i bez zbędnego ociągania zaczęła ciągnąć do leśnej rezydencji. Purutum moi przyjaciele będą wniebowzięci, widząc że przyprowadziłam nowego gościa! (Nie byłabym taka pewna, nie wyglądają na dusze towarzystwa, a są wręcz raczej nietowarzyscy! Nie zgadzam się, opisałaś co najwyżej samą siebie kalumnio!) Tralala! - ''wykrzykiwała płosząc dziką zwierzynę, za co niewątpliwie strażnik przyrody wlepiłby jej mandat, gdyby tylko odważył się zapuścić w jej rewiry. Co prawda, miałeś pewne opory, wyczuwając że jest z nią coś kompletnie nie tak, ale jak byś mógł się oprzeć pysznemu jedzeniu, szczególnie, że odkąd zginęła twoja matka, żywiłeś się jedynie wędzonym boczkiem z musztardą, kiełbasą, burrito z żabki, kebabem z Orient Fooda czy McDonaldem. W pewnym momencie, przebiegając przez ścieżkę, kompletnie niezamierzenie na nogę karlicy wpadła wiewiórka, za co ta ją zabiła wzrokiem. Po kilkunastu minutach zza przerośniętych zarośli wyłonił się mały pałacyk, zarośnięty cały mchem i pnączami wszelkiego rodzaju zielska. Widać wyraźnie było, że stał opuszczony od czasów niemieckich prześladowań obrzezańców, jednak nosił też ślady osiedlenia się tam karlicy Piprek w ostatnim czasie. Wspaniałe kolumny sterczące niczym niewykorzystane pale dekapitacyjne, niezwykłe zdobienia świadczące o dekadencji i pustocie mieszkańców czy porządne drzwi frontowe kojarzące się teraz wyłącznie ze stodołami. Z komina unosił się dym, inny niż ten w Auschwitz. Nagle twoją uwagę przykuł okazały taras, na którym rozstawiona stała potężna i masywna ława obłożona ręcznie dzierganym bieżnikiem, wokół której na rzeźbionych krzesłach zasiadało dość liczne grono ludzi, jednak zaskoczyła cię cisza, jakoby siedzieli wszyscy w skupieniu wyczekując na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń nie wiedzieć czego. ''Ohhoho czekają już na ucztę! Pospieszmy się, nie pozwólmy im czekać na głodzie! (Moim zdaniem powinniśmy, może nauczą się trochę pokory! Tobie przydałaby się lekcja pokory!) Myjum! Więc nie zwlekajmy, nie mogę się już doczekać! - ''z przyjemnością odpowiedziałeś Wraz ze zbliżaniem się do gości karlicy Piprek, zacząłeś odnosić wrażenie, że kilku z nich bardzo dobrze skądś znasz, jednak potem bezruch i bezgłośność postaci przekonały cię, że są to rozsadzone lalki wokół stołu niczym podczas podwieczorku w domu lalki Barbie. Było już za późno, kiedy prawda uderzyła cię niczym młot. ''HamalamaSimalama usiądź i zapoznaj się z moim małym klubikiem czytelnika! (Wolałabym klub pisarza! Głupia jesteś, kto odważy się dzisiaj napisać coś porządnego i jakościowego, wszędzie tylko puste celebrytki piszą poradniki dla życiowych nieudaczników jakby były jakimiś autorytetami stylu życia, a prawda jest wyłącznie taka, że pustota zwyczajnie się sprzedaje dzięki zazdrości tych nieudaczników z nudnymi życiami, którzy myślą, że jak wypnie poślady do zdjęć w basenie to prowadzi niezwykle barwne życie, tylko co jej po nim, skoro jest głupia jak cep, a potem jeszcze wypluwa te toksyczne wypociny utwierdzając się sama w przekonaniu, że wieczne imprezki i wciąganie koki nosem i seks-afery to szczyt marzeń wyewoluowanej małpy! Nie zaprosiłabym do niego żadnej pustej celebrytki! To sobie odpuść, bo właśnie wyczerpałaś zasoby jakościowych pisarzy, którzy już wyzdychali, albo ze zramolenia, albo utopieni chłamem w księgarniach!) Dingdong! '' Nie mając innego wyjścia, zasiadłeś do stołu. Spojrzałeś w lewo. Twój wzrok spotkał się ze zmętniałym wzrokiem najbliższego gościa. Miał na nosie okropne kwadratowe okulary, ledwie pokrywające jego śleputy, ale to co przykuwało przede wszystkim uwagę była burza sianowatych włosów na głowie poskręcanych niczym psie kłaki po kąpieli (choć te najwyraźniej nigdy kąpieli nie widziały). Ubrany był we frak. Doskonale wiedziałeś kim on jest. ''Tadam poznaj Zbyszka! Prawdziwy poeta, muzyk i chyba najbardziej oddany członek naszego klubu (Hah, chyba tylko jeśli nie liczyć mnie! Nie bądź bezczelna, jestem po prostu miła, tak trzeba!) Huhu I jest martwy, zapomniałaś dodać - ''wyszeptałeś ''Upla co mówiłeś? (Co on powiedział? Nie wiem, chyba nic ważnego) Tirim Cześć, jestem Zbyszek, miło mi cię poznać - ''powiedziała karlica Piprek, zakrywając usta i idealnie modelując głosem niczym najlepszy dubbingowiec przekładający film z innego języka ''Miło mi cię poznać, Zbyszku - ''odpowiedziałeś Spojrzałeś na kolejnego gościa, siedzącego obok Zbyszka. Przykurczona acz szeroka sylwetka, kartoflana twarz, podłe oblicze i białe włosy zaczesane w typowy sposób. ''Bam poznaj Dietricha, od lat działał na rzecz edukacji i literatury, a teraz wspiera nasz mały klubik (Choć liczyłam, na bardziej dosłowną i materialną pomoc! Nie bądź pazerna! A Marzenie to płacił! Marzena była ambasadorką w kontaktach z Narodem Niemieckim, należało się jej!) Hail, ich am Djetriś. To nie ja zabiłem żydhów. Good morgen - ''wypowiedziała niczym Batman karlica Piprek, idealnie oddając jej wyobrażenie o języku niemieckim ''Good morgen, ja też ich nie zabiłem - ''zapewniłeś Dietricha, nie do końca mu ufając. Obok Dietricha siedział z pozoru normalny chłopak, któremu źle z oczu patrzyło. Jednak szybko przekonałeś się, że coś jest z nim nie tak, zauważając, że ma rozbiegany wzrok, tępy wyraz twarzy i nawet po śmierci się ślini. ''Kaboom to Klinek, nasz najmłodszy, acz wcale nie najmniej zainteresowany literaturą członek Auyyhyhygyug Czefść - ''idealnie oddając dałnie odgłosy, chwyciła rozkładające się dłonie Klinka i podała ci jedną w geście cześć. Obrzydzony wcale nie bardziej tym gestem po śmierci, podałeś mu dłoń. W tym samym momencie drugą dłonią trzasnęła cię w twarz w stylu plaskacza, łamiąc nadgarstek trupowi. ''Nie przejmuj się tym, on jest niepełnosprawny (Ma dałna! Wcale nie dałna! Nie ważne, jakiś inny dałnizm!) - ''wyszeptała ci do ucha Przerażony, zastraszony i kompletnie skonfundowany, rozcierając polik, spojrzałeś z przestrachem na kolejnego zdeformowanego gościa, który siedział skulony na krześle i też się ślinił. ''Flym to Stephen, niezwykły umysł, choć ciężko się z nim dogadać (Jest zwyczajnie głupi i spowolniony umysłowo! Nie mówi się tego głośno, to niegrzeczne!) E równa się em ce kwadrat - wyrecytowała komputerowym, ociężałym, bezbarwnym i powolnym głosem formułkę Pi er kwadrat - ''przytaknąłeś Obok niego zasiadał jakiś brudas, stwierdziłeś bardziej po rysach twarzy niż kolorze ciała w rozkładzie ''Rahatłukum poznaj ciekawego świata ucznia z programu Tunel+, Avni Glutena, niestety nie zna naszego języka, ale i tak cieszymy się, że jest z nami i poznaje naszą kulturę (Jesteś nieostrożna, wiadomo, że wrogowie chętnie poznają swoje ofiary zanim je zniszczą!) Kebab sułtanka Hurem shoarma Avni Gluten turkmenistan humus talib united emirates airlines - ''zagaiła po turecku ''Orient Food imam Grubas metin - ''odpowiedziałeś Ostatnim z gości była jakaś wysuszona stara baba wystylizowana na nastolatkę, jeszcze nie dotknięta przez rozkład. ''Ping to nasza najnowsza członkini, Kora, dołączyła dopiero ze 2 dni temu, więc jeszcze się dobrze nie poznaliśmy (wygląda na wyjątkowo przebiegłą żmiję! Nie oceniaj książki po okładce!) Ping pong, ping pong, skąd to dziecko, nie wiem skąd - ''zaśpiewała jej największy hit ''Witam... Ping pong, ping pong, skąd to dziecko, nie wiem skąd A więc... Ping pong, ping pong, skąd to dziecko, nie wiem skąd Ile identycznych zwrotek ma ten niedorzeczny utwór? - ''wyszeptałeś do karlicy ''Halaila nie mam pojęcia, ale widać, że pisanie nie jest jej mocną stroną (Mówiłam, żeby jej nie przyjmować! To klub czytelnika, może czytać przynajmniej umie!) Ping pong, ping pong, skąd to dziecko, nie wiem skąd Kurara czas na przekąszenie czegoś, zanim przejdziemy do naszej codziennej dyskusji! - wykrzyknęła karlica Piprek i poleciała do domu po wykwintne dania, zostawiając cię z upiorną zbieraniną. Na szczęście dobrze wychowany przez matkę, potrafiłeś prowadzić ożywioną konwersację z truposzami. Karlica wróciła po chwili z tradycyjnym polskim obiadem na 3 dania. Zaczęliście jak zawsze, od zupy, jagodzianki. Co prawda, wolałbym rosół wieprzowy, ale trzeba przyznać, że to też jest zjadliwe, dałaś jagody leśne czy borówki? Uhuhu naturalnie, że leśnych wilczych jagód! Jest ich pod dostatkiem i nikt ich nie zbiera! Słysząc to natychmiast z twoich ust trysnęła fontanna wypluwanej przez ciebie zupy. Ojojoj co się stało! (Pluje jak świnia, bo mu nie smakuje!) Tylko się zakrztusiłem - ''stwierdziłeś. Wiedząc, że Stephen nie może sam się pożywić, karlica skarmiła go niczym gołębica młode gołębie, nachylając się nad nim. ''Toh jest pyszne, mógłbym to szluchtać całymi morgenami! - ''wychrapał Dietrich ''Aż mi się włosy jeżą na karku tak dobre to jest - ''przyznał Zbyszek Na drugie danie była sztuka mięsa, zaskakująco ciemna, lecz też niesamowicie krucha. ''W jakim oleju to moczyłaś? Rzepakowym czy słonecznikowym Taram silnikowym Stwierdziłeś, że nie może być aż tak bardzo szkodliwy i zeżarłeś. Na deser przygotowała, jak sama twierdziła, swoje popisowe danie - Banan Ale co z nim zrobiłaś, zapiekłaś go, nadziałaś jak cukinię czy może zamarynowałaś? Harum to jest banan Grubasie, ba-nan. (Nawet małpy wiedzą co to!) Bez przekonania otworzyłeś, odcinając czarną odkrawaną końcówkę z pasożytem i zacząłeś memłać patyk o gliniastej konsystencji i smaku posłodzonego rozgotowanego kartofla. Zanim jednak skończyłeś, karlica Piprek ci przerwała, wskazując na Klinka, tłumacząc, że ostatnio jest wybredny i trzeba go nakarmić. Nie mając wyjścia, skierowałeś banana w stronę poczerniałych ust i wsadziłeś go do środka, rozcierając o zęby, dziąsła i poliki, aż cały przerobił się na maź, która pozostała wewnątrz martwych ust kaleki. Kantare przejdźmy teraz do naszej cotygodniowej dyskusji! Postanawiasz: 1. Przedyskutować książkę, którą ostatnio przeczytałeś 2. Założyć konkurencyjny klub czytelniczy, wykopując kolejne trupy z cmentarza